Through The Looking Glass
by Stormey Night
Summary: Tony takes his joking and snooping ways too far one morning causing the five years he has spent building a relationship with Ziva to fall apart. What will it take to bring her back to him? UPDATED 7/11 FOR A REASON! Also re-titled from "Meet Me Halfway"
1. Prologue

***I decided to do this to give some insight as to where I am going to go with this story. P.S I know it's short.  
>*I love all the reviews and favorites I have received from this so I put this together for you guys.<br>*The real chapter three is a work in progress so it should be up by the end of the month at the latest. Just a heads up chapter four is most likely going to revolve around the song "Faithfully" By Journey and I may re-title this story, just a thought.**

**Prologue**

Tony looked at the man sitting in the desk across from him. The man was tired and dazed. "Why did you come back here?" He asked glaring at the man.

"I know your team is one of the best." The man replied as he looked Tony directly in the eyes.

"Do you have any proof?" Tony asked getting more concerned about what the man was telling him.

The man pulled out two blood stained government ID's. "I knew you would ask so I grabbed them before he got to me."

Tony looked at them in disbelief. Two of his previous partners were alive and well. Although he wasn't so sure about the well part, but definitely alive. "You worked with them?"

"My senior agent and my partner." The guy replied pointing to each picture individually. "Will you help, on an international level, to get them back?"

"What's the guy's name?" Gibbs asked as he stood up from his desk and took the two ID's from the guy.

The guy stood up and went to the 'Most Wanted' wall and after looking for a minute pointed to a face next to Osama Bin Laden "This guy was our director, Luciano Bianchi. No one knew or questioned it. He's wanted for child slavery, prostitution and international arms dealing. His real name is Sergio Alligheri."

"How soon can we leave?" Tony asked suddenly worried for his old team member's well-being.

"I have a jet on stand-by"


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a total one shot based off a dream I had one night. Just a little info about it first, Ziva and Tony are MARRIED(not dating but they have to be married for it to work so they are). The BUT is Tony hasn't quite grown up yet, he still pranks Ziva, tries to invade her privacy, and still has his playboy ways. Like the good wife(HA) she tolerates it for the most part. This is her breaking point and the subsequent action/reaction(s). No flames because I don't really care if you don't like it, no one is making you read. It's a complete fabrication of my mind. NOT FOR THE TIVA FANS(well to a degree but...yeah it's only a story)!  
>Disclaimer: NOT MINE! If I really had any say I'd make Damon a regular character like Fornell or something.<strong>

XX

Ziva strolled into the bullpen listening to her i-pod so no one would try to disturb her on her way in. It was a long night of paperwork and she and Tony were both running on a total of maybe four hours of sleep. So far she had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. She paused as she reached the turn to get to her desk and saw McGee, Abby and Tony all looking at a book laughing about its contents. Like the good curious agent she just watched their reactions cautiously.

"Oh my god Tony where did you get that?" McGee asked trying to stifle the laugh that he was trying to withhold.

"Yeah Tony, this person must have had a severe brother complex. They also have daddy issues just like you. I mean who gets all up in arms about their obviously busy father missing their dance recital?" Abby exclaimed as she took the book trying to find out who the author was.

"I found it on our bookshelf at home. It was unmarked so I opened it." Tony replied as he looked up and saw Ziva standing there looking at him with a shocked expression. "Hey sweet-cheeks do you know what this is?" He asked as he watched her unmoving expression.

"Yes Tony, I do know what it is." She looked at him with a cold expression as she deftly removed her wedding band and engagement ring before curling them in her fist. "It's my diary. It's a personal collection of my thoughts on various things throughout the years." Her reply was laced with malice as she moved closer to the now shocked McGee and Abby.

"You invaded her privacy? Tony someone just don't share those things. It's like a huge violation of trust!" Abby was mad, she indirectly invaded Ziva's privacy and felt guilty that she had seen some of the stuff that she had.

"You are right Abby, it is a huge violation of trust that I'm not sure I can live with." Ziva said calmy until she slammed her wedding band and engagement ring down on Tony's desk before snatching the book away. "I trusted you to not do this anymore Tony. I'm done." Her voice was barely unwavering as she turned almost running into Gibbs.

"Ziver, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he held her by the shoulders and looked at her hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. You had rule 12 for a reason. I can no longer be here with him." Ziva explained as brief as she could trying hard to not make eye contact. "You will get my resignation by 1700." She broke from his hold and went over to pick up her bag before heading up to see Vance leaving a confused Gibbs in her wake.

Gibbs just watched the woman he considered a daughter gather her effects and walk up the stairs to Vance's office. "What's that about DiNozzo?" He asked as he watched the confused younger man look at her engagement ring and wedding band in shock and confusion.

"I read her diary...and publicly shared it and laughed at it with McGee and Abby." Tony replied in shame trying to avoid eye contact with Gibbs. "I violated her trust and that's it."

"Find a way to bring her back or hand in your resignation with hers. I'm pulling us off duty today. We can't work two agents down." Gibbs told them coldly as he directed his attention to McGee and Abby in a way a father would look at children who had just done something horrible. "I'm disappointed in you two also. Abby go work on stuff for the other teams who need results. McGee, just go home." He sighed as he went upstairs to Vance. Almost everyone by now knew those rules were made and put there for a reason and this was the reason.

Abby was furious. "You just took an unmarked book without even asking Ziva if she knew what it was. This could have all been prevented if you weren't so bent on finding things out about her behind her back instead of asking her directly!" She yelled not even caring about Tony's feelings at this time. The thought of Ziva leaving has always been in the back of people's minds but now the odds of her leaving greatly increased over the last five minutes. "You screwed up greatly Tony. I thought you and Ziva would be together forever. Please just don't talk to me for awhile." Abby finished her rant and turned to go to the elevator so she could work in peace.

For once Tony didn't have a comment to defend himself. He knew he screwed up and regretted it. She was the best thing to ever walk into his life and in less than an hour it was gone, all because he thought it would be a good idea to share some obvious handwritten thoughts to his co-workers. Abby was right, he did have some sick perversion to peer into Ziva's personal life, generally without her knowledge or consent. "What do you think McGee? Was it really that unforgivable?" Tony asked as he set the rings down on his desk and looked at the younger agent hoping that he would be able to offer some advice.

"Honestly Tony I had no clue where you got the book. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but once I saw the way Ziva was looking at you, I kind of figured it was going to end bad." McGee replied as he gathered his things to leave. "This is you're personal battle Tony. No one can fight it but you." He told the older man as he passed by Tony's desk with an almost look of pity. For once he felt sorry for the older man but at the same time he knew it wasn't his place.

XX

"Are you sure about this Agent David?" Vance asked Ziva with a curious look as he pulled her file from his cabinet and looked at it. "I could always just reassign you to another branch if that would be better." He tried to compromise with her. Everyone knew they didn't really get along but truth be told she was on the MCRT for a reason and letting her go would be a shame.

"I'll take another assignment, far away from DC." Ziva replied without a second thought. she loved her job but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

"There is an opening in Naples, Italy..." Vance was about to continue until Gibbs walked in and looked at him with a murderous glare.

"She's not going anywhere Vance." Gibbs said with great certainty as he walked up to where Ziva stood. "Please Ziver don't make a spur of the moment decision."

"It's not your say Agent Gibbs, I was going to offer her the position regardless." The director replied trying to make it seem like Ziva didn't ask for a reassignment.

"I'm going Gibbs. I've put up with Tony and his college ways for eight years. In those years he has invaded my privacy, twice and killed my boyfriend, once." Ziva told him with deadly conviction. "I thought he had changed his ways and grown up when we got married but today was the last straw."

"He really seems sorry about it Ziva. Even Abby and McGee had no clue what it was. Give him one more chance." The older agent was trying everything he could think of to try to convince her to stay.

Ziva looked at Gibbs for a minute before turing to Vance. "Where do I sign?" She asked trying to sound as convincing as possible while Vance handed her a pen and indicated to a space at the bottom. With a single flourish it was done and she handed the pen to Gibbs. "There is a space for your signature also Gibbs. I wouldn't be happy staying here."

"If that's what you want Ziva. I'll approve." He replied as he took the pen and signed the paper before handing it back to Vance. This woman was like a daughter to him and like a father he would only want her to be happy even if he didn't totally approve of her decision.

Vance took the pen and signed his name. "It's been an honor Agent David. You may leave whenever you have your things together."

All Ziva could do was nod as she turned to leave. No words could be spoken at this time. Maybe one day she will regret it, but now she needed her space from everything.

"She's a good agent Gibbs. I couldn't just let her resign fully." Vance rationalized as he stood and pulled out a file from his cabinet.

Gibbs watched him silently for a second before speaking up again. "This is why I created rule 12 Leon." He told the director as he turned and walked out of the office. Everyone knew about Gibbs and his infamous 'rule 12'. Him and his rules were well known to his team and other people around the office. Gibbs paused for a minute at the railing and watched Tony and Ziva for a minute.

"Come on Zee I didn't mean it..." Tony pleaded as he walked behind her and went to put his hands on her shoulders.

In a flash he had an arm twisted behind his back and an angry Ziva right by his head. "Do not mess with me Tony. I am not in the mood to so much as talk to you right now." She hissed as she tighted her grip a bit tighter before pushing him away. She turned back to packing up her things. "Three days from now I will be on a plane away from here, away from you." Her reply was ambiguious and left room for him to come to his own conclusions.

XX

**Don't hate me yet!  
>I've had this sitting around for about a month and I wanted to just get it started.<br>I know I said this isn't for Tiva fans but that's all subject to change.  
>Review please<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I spent the last few days deliberating over this chapter trying to make it as up to par as the first taking into consideration I wrote chapter 1 a long time ago. I have no set plan for this chapter or the rest of the story so just roll with it and hopefully enjoy the ride as I bring back some people whose fate was never revealed on the show but were never mentioned as deceased.  
>There is no way I can thank each of you individually for the reviews or alerts but you all do have my sincere thanks from the bottom of my heart.<br>This chapter I have mulled over for 6+ months (no joke) and I finally have inspiration to continue it. ****  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Not mine! DPB is a lucky you-know-what for owning them.

XX

There were no words to describe how Ziva was feeling at only 0900. Hurt. Betrayed. Angry. The list could go on for days. She sat in her car in the parking lot staring at the box of effects in the passenger seat. When Tony asked her to marry her a year and a half ago after the Harper Dearing incident she thought it was forever. Not long after, they both conveniently scheduled a trip to Las Vegas, each one citing a different reason for the vacation. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she remembered that Tony insisted on a cheesy little wedding chapel because it was where Britany Spears had her 72 hour marriage. Unlike Britany's marriage, theirs lasted quite a bit longer. As she put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot. She knew she would never look at the NCIS- DC office in her mirror ever again and what a bittersweet feeling that was.

XX

Tony sat at his desk now typing his resignation to hand in to Gibbs. He knew Ziva wasn't returning, she was hard headed and strong willed. From the corner of his eye he saw Abby standing there staring at him with those sad green eyes. "She's gone Abbs. I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say to her "Give her a few days and she will be out of the country also. She's accepted a position in Naples.

Abby perched on the end of what was an hour ago Ziva's desk and just looked at him. "I'm just as guilty Tony. We laughed at her personal thoughts. It wasn't right. What Gibbs is doing isn't right either, to put both her job and yours on your shoulders. If you go, I go." Her voice never carried that Abby perkiness as she spoke. In fact her un-caffeinated voice carried a much lower register almost alto-ish.  
><strong><br>**"No one is going anywhere except Ziva David." Director Vance said from his perch on the second floor looking down at Tony and Abby. "I've talked with Gibbs, quit typing DiNozzo. You may leave for the day. Be on time tomorrow." The Director said with a slight smirk. He had appearances to uphold so the gruffness was the best he could manage at the moment. In theory this wasn't the first time the scorned significant other has demanded a transfer. Inwardly he had to smirk as he sat back down at his computer and emailed all of Ziva David's files to the Naples office. Although he wasn't director at the time he remembered watching her storm up the stairs to the office with her long tousled auburn hair blowing behind her. That day it was free-flowing, she was wearing a navy blue business suit with…white heels? If his memory served him correctly that was the last day he saw her in the office. The next day she just wasn't there. Her desk was across the room from him and she intrigued him. At that point though, he was happily married so he just had to settle for watching her interact with Tony and Gibbs. After the files were sent he shut down his computer and put everything away. Today was going to be an early day.

XX

By the time Ziva got back to the house she shared with Tony she was just furious and ready to leave. She started a fire in the fireplace, forget the fact it was August, burning things is the best way to erase them from your memory. Without so much a second thought she pulled out the journal that Tony so eloquently shared with everyone earlier in the day and tossed it into the fire. It was like a spark had ignited. As Ziva packed she threw everything that reminded her of Tony into the dancing flames. Their wedding picture was now gone. The only picture she saved for Tony was the one that Abby caught at Ducky's Christmas party last year under the mistletoe. It was at Abby's persistence that they indulged everyone in an expression of their love and devotion for one another.

Ziva looked around the house. She was a quick packer. Mossad had trained her to be. Her eyes fell on the bedroom clock, it was only 2pm. Five hours had passed since her fight with Tony. She sat down and opened her laptop to look for a direct flight from DC to Naples. There was one that left at 6pm. On a whim she took it and decided she would worry about a hotel later.

Was it hard to leave? Of course, but like her move from Mossad to NCIS and from DC to Naples it was necessary. She decided to shower before her flight and as she was putting on some very basic makeup she made the decision to leave her hair curly and free-flowing. Her clothes were basic jeans, t-shirt and just a pair of slip-on shoes. On a long plane ride she wished to be comfortable. With a sigh she gathered her luggage and purse and began to pack the mini. True her decision to leave was made in haste, but at this moment, at this point in time, she needed it. As she took one last look at what was her home she felt a small, brief pang of guilt. She gathered herself and climbed into the driver's seat and as she was driving towards the airport she thought she saw Tony heading home and their eyes locked briefly in passing. It was then that she realized what she was leaving. She was leaving family, friends and memories behind.

The ride to the airport was short and she welcomed the help she got from the car park attendant as he helped her load her things onto the shuttle. The ride was only ten minutes and the only other passenger at that time was a businessman who was clicking away on his iPad. In a matter of a half hour after checking in with her government ID she was already on board waiting. The pre-flight checks didn't take long and she doubted she paid them any attention. Her focus was on the DC skyline that was right outside her window. In eleven hours she will be in Italy and this will be nothing more than a memory of days past.

No one sat next to her; she had two seats all by herself by some sheer force of luck. Once the plane was in the air she allowed herself to relax for the first time since eight am that morning. A lot had happened and she was certain a lot more was going to over the next few days.

It was a little after 7 the next morning when they landed. Ziva needed a shower and a comfortable bed to refresh. Sleeping on a plane is no picnic albeit sometimes necessary. She stood at the counter resting her head in her hand while the clerk went through all her papers.

"Ziva, is that you?" A husky male voice asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood Damon." It was at that moment she realized what words just came out of her mouth and suddenly she was more alert. "Why are you here?" She asked as she looked at him in confusion. He was still a good looking man after four years.

"I came with my senior agent to pick you up. I work for NCIS now. It's kind of my way of saying thanks for helping me get my life back on track." Damon explained as he looked around for her. As if on cue an auburn haired woman came up to them carrying a tray with three coffees.

"It's so nice to meet you Ziva. Damon has told me so much about you. My name is Vivian Blackadder and I will be your senior agent here in Naples." Vivian said as she handed the coffees out.

Ziva just stared at the woman stunned. So this was Vivian? "It's a pleasure to meet you Vivian. I also have heard so much about you."**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

***Sorry about the delay in updating. Here is a new chapter for you to chew on yay. Please don't let my Johanna intimidate you, I know how some people react to OC's, I needed a Naples technology person like I needed a Naples director.  
>*As always your comments are love! I feel like we need to focus on Tony for a bit. So he gets the first half.<br>*PS just so there is no confusion I have NOT abandoned this (I finished up my BSN, it was time consuming) and I write for myself and no one else (I'm just blessed you guys love and follow this). It just so happens I've been doing what I love for 13 years and have never felt the need to seek approval. With that said and done, love you all and onto the fun.  
>*I had to update today because yesterday Dear Cote decided she wasn't coming back as Ziva next season. I'm in complete denial that and I re-titled the story. Enjoy.<strong>

XX

Tony left NCIS hoping to catch Ziva before she could do anything, namely leave before her days were up. He knew her, she was a runner. In his mind he knew his chances of seeing her ever again, or even saying goodbye, were slim to none. As he drove home he was hoping she would still be there. He was about two blocks away when he saw her mini driving on the other side of the road. They looked at each other for a fleeting moment, it was at that time he knew she was gone for good. He couldn't help but turn around and follow her to the airport, keeping his distance of course. She pulled into the car park and allowed the shuttle driver to help her with her bags. As the fates would have it, the next available spot was three rows away. He got out of his car just in time to watch it pull away and drive towards the main brain knew she could be streamlined through security because of her government clearance but his heart hoped her plane would be delayed somehow. Within five minutes the next shuttle arrived.

'Please let her be held up somehow.' He thought as he unconsciously looked at each person he was riding with. A mother and her child, a twenty-something young man who was none too thrilled to be traveling with grandma and an older man in his thirties with glasses and shoulder length dark hair loosely tied in a ponytail typing away on his tablet. 'Harmless, harmless, still a hipster at that age...?' He wasn't concerned. What he was concerned about was how quick he could get off of this shuttle and run once it stopped. Not long after that thought it stopped right in front of the terminal and much to his surprise (and everyone elses) he ran like he's never run before. The only time he paused was to see where the Naples flight was. He wanted to talk to her and he was not above using his government privileges to get to her.

"Sir, you have to wait." The security guard said to him, effectively stopping him from going through the checkpoint.

"I have to get to my wife, I'm a government employee and so is she." He said showing the guy his NCIS id.

The security guard looked at it for a minute before letting him through and turning back to the others as if nothing happened. "Good luck."

Tony let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding as he made his way through the checkpoint and continued towards gate 14. As he got closer he saw her standing there getting her ticket checked by the attendant. "Ziva!" He called out to her only to have his voice fall on deaf ears. She never acknowledged him or looked his way, she just kept walking.

"Can I see your ticket?" The attendant asked as she held out her hand.

"I don't have one." Tony replied focusing on Ziva as she walked down the path to the plane.

"I'm sorry. This is as far as you can go." The lady said blocking his path.

"He knows that." A man replied putting his hands on Tony's shoulders leading him away.

Tony wasn't really shocked Gibbs found out where he was. "She's gone boss. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about DiNozzo. She made her choice. You've known her for nine years, she'll talk when she's ready." Gibbs explained as he lead Tony away. "Come on, you're staying with me tonight. Abby insisted."

XX

Ziva sat in the backseat of the car. In Italy, instead of the black Charger, it was a black Audi. She sighed and watched the seaside pass them by. Tony loved the ocean and in a way it made her miss him.

Vivian was driving and Damon was next to her. Every so often Vivian would glance at the newest member in the rearview mirror. It hurt her to see her so distraught. "So , Ziva any particular reason you decided to take a reassignment?" In truth she was only trying to make small talk. She knew the reason, Vance sent a pretty thourough email about her impending arrival. She just wanted to hear her side of the story.

"I'm divorcing Tony DiNozzo. He shared some very personal information of mine with our team and laughed about it. That doesn't matter now. I'm going to stay here, away from him." Her response was clipped and short. Sometimes she even doubted that she loved Tony and that she married him just so she wouldn't be alone. Then again, there were some days she loved him unconditionally.

Damon turned around and looked at her, "How long were you guys married?"

Ziva looked at him, she tried to muster an annoyed glare but wasn't in the mood. "A year and a half. After NCIS blew up we decided to quit avoiding our feelings for each other and took a weekend trip to Las Vegas."

With a satisfied nod, Damon turned around and looked at his phone. "Johanna is expecting us soon, you know how she gets Viv." He said to his supervisior with a sight smile.

"Oh Johanna. Ever the firecracker. Well Ziva, I was going to wait until Monday to introduce you to Johanna to give you a few days to get used to Naples. Looks like that meeting is going to be sooner." Vivian replied with an exasperated sigh as she hurried towards NCIS headquarters located in the Avvocata neighborhood of Naples.

The drive took only two minutes and to the untrained eye the parking lot was behind a 'brick wall' accessable only by keycard and employee passcode. Ziva was shocked to see a large covered parking lot hidden in plain view. If Vivian looked out the office window she could see the statue of Dante in the Piazza Dante. To the locals it was just a run down building that was a private school. To everyone else it was NCIS Headquarters-Naples. Three rows of windows lined the building each one seperated by the floow below it with the lower one being forty feet high to allow people to pass through and get to the elevators and cafeteria. In the back middle it was MTAC and the directors office, that needed no explanation it was the office at the top of the middle staircase, it looked important. Ziva, Damon and Vivian went to the elevator on the left and took it down three floors. It went down ten but they only needed three. At this third level underground would be where Ziva would meet Johanna for the first time.

"GET OUT! LEAVE! I DON"T CARE WHERE YOU GO JUST REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY PRESENCE!" A lound shrill voice yelled as a doe-eyed red head came crying out of a room and into a waiting elevator.

Vivian and Damon looked at each other and silently Vivian decided to go investigate. "Johanna, what was that about?"

"The little brat decided to gorge on my cupcake I was saving for after work. If it's not yours don't eat it. Why does Luciano always think I need help down here?" The blonde haired, blue eyed Johanna asked as she moved around the room looking at her various machines and computers waiting for one to tell her something important.

Vivian motioned to Damon that all was well and he can come in with Ziva now. "Johanna, this is Ziva David."

"So this is our sudden recruit?" Johanna asked with a smirk as she looked at the new girl.

"Be nice." Vivian warned with a stern glare.

"I am nice and you know it." Johanna replied as she held her hand out to Ziva. " I'm Johanna Ballard and I make sure nothing goes to hell around here."

Ziva couldn't help but smile and reply in a way Tony would. "Hunger Games Johanna or Bobby Mackey's Johanna?"

Johanna gave Ziva a smile. Hunger Games Johanna was less of a wimp and Bobby Mackey's Johanna was a sad woman who killed herself. I'll take Hunger Games."

"So why did you want to see us?" Damon asked curious as to why they needed to be down here.

The blonde turned and typed away on her computer for a minute. "The circus is coming in two weeks and word on the street is that our resident child trafficker and arms dealer Sergio Alligheri is working there undercover."

Vivian didn't wan't to ask but did anyways. "What does that have to do with us?"

"You are the ringmaster, Damon is a general backstage helper and Ziva here will be the act between the cat show and the horses." Johanna said looking at each one individually.

Ziva had to speak up. "I am not a performer Johanna."

"Yes. Faithfully you are." Johanna replied cryptically as she gave Ziva a smile. " I know you can dance."

She looked at this girl curiously. Somehow Johanna knew she could dance. "Very well. But I'm warning you, it's just a hobby of mine."

"Whatever. Just put something together." The blonde said rolling her eyes as she turned back to the computer. " I will have your costumes and a printout of the goings on of the circus by Monday. "

Damon looked at Ziva. "Johanna has never let us down, she has ways of getting information that no one can figure out."

Vivian knew they needed to get Sergio soon. He was getting harder and harder to find. "Good work, Johanna." Vivian said as she turned and walked out of the room. Ziva and Damon followed her. They got into the elevator and as soon as it started its ascent Ziva pulled the emergency switch. " Is something on your mind David?" Vivian asked as she looked Ziva square in the eye.

"What's her deal?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Honestly, no one knows. Johanna is Johanna. No one sees her outside of work. She's friends with everyone but never says what she does for fun or anything extra." Vivian explained as she released the emergency switch and allowed the elevator to continue. "Where are you staying?"

"By myself in a hotel tonight. I'm apartment hunting in the morning. I just need time alone." Ziva replied finally feeling the jet lag. Secretly she knew one of them was going to offernher a room but she wasn't in the mood for company. " Just drop me off at a decent hotel and I will manage."

Vivian sighed, there was no winning with Ziva and she knew it. " Fine. But tomorrow I'm taking you around the city."

" No need." Ziva said as she walked off the elevator and to the car. " I spent six months here on a Mossad mission. All I need is my employee id and passcode for the parking lot."

"It's the same as all your other security codes. Vance made sure of that. You will get a new id tomorrow when I take you apartment searching." Vivian said effectively trapping Ziva into being social tomorrow.


End file.
